Jet Propulsion
The power to move via energy expulsion. Not to be confused with Ergokinetic Surfing. Also Called * Jet Dash/Flight/Launch/Power * Jetting * Propulsion * Rocket Dash/Flight/Launch/Power * Self-Propelled Flight Capabilities The user can use jet propulsion, which is motion produced by passing a jet of matter or energy in the opposite direction to the direction of motion. By conservation of momentum, the moving body is propelled in the opposite direction to the jet. The jet can be a continuous stream or, especially when used by animals, pulsating. Applications * Ground Propulsion: to move at ground level (or close to it) at bursts of high speed. A basic-level usage of the ability. Can be also used on water surfaces or under. ** Enhanced Leap ** Enhanced Speed ** Flash Step ** Speed Swimming * Hovering: to remain in midair via propulsion, achieving levitation. Requires a high level of concentration due to energy required to maintain a level altitude, but not enough to cause flight, much like the Harrier jump jet. ** Air Dashing ** High-Speed Flight ** Levitation * Object Propulsion: to propel objects at high speed in a fashion similar to a rocket launch off. The first means implies that the user is able to instantaneously causes the subject to ionize, so that it is propelled by the giving off of its own molecular structure; the target most likely disintegrates as it is jilted into the atmosphere. A second means of action is most used most commonly as it is a far less destructive method; the user produces an aura around the object, which causes ions to form around the object and propel it. ** Projectile Body ** Projectile Enhancement ** Sonic Boom Generation * Propulsion Force: to utilize the pressure of the propulsion as an offensive mean to release powerful bursts. This can release explosive bursts of air or be refined into vacuum blades. The user can also use the propulsion to boost physical attacks such as punches and kicks. ** Propulsive Strike ** Speed Strike ** Wind Generation Variations * Blood Propulsion * Energy Propulsion ** Electrokinetic Flight ** Life-Force Flight *** Chi Flight *** Spiritual Flight ** Magnetokinetic Flight ** Pyrokinetic Flight * Fragokinetic Flight * Hair Propulsion * Spring Form Associations * Elemental Flight * Engine Protrusion * Jet Propulsion Arms * Sliding Dash * Spacecraft Physiology Limitations * Due to high speeds, one can cause some serious damage, collateral and self. This can be mitigated if the user has intangibility and/or invulnerability. * May have difficult in controlling the straight-line trajectory, as sudden turns are difficult. *Weak against Flight Negation. Known Users Cartoons Manga/Anime Gallery Bunnie Post WWC V2.png|Bunnie D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Benlift.PNG|Blitzwolfer (Ben 10) using his Sonic Scream to propel himself into the air. File:Sunlight_Heart_Plus_Expand.gif|Kazuki Muto (Buso Renkin) using his Sunlight Heart Plus to propel himself and his stabbing attack with his life-force energy. Db24-18.jpg|Master Roshi (Dragon Ball series) using a Reverse Kamehameha to propel himself. Goku Jet.jpg|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) using a Reverse Kamehameha to propel himself away from Frieza's attack. File:PK_Thunder.jpg|Ness and Lucas (Super Smash Bros.) using PK Thunder to strike themselves, propelling themselves like rockets. File:Jūgo's_Jet-Boosted_Kick.gif|Jūgo (Naruto) morphing the back of his leg into a chakra jet, tremendously boosting his kick to send Konohamaru flying far away. Ace's Propulsion.gif|With mastery over his Devil Fruits abilities, Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) could use them power his paddle boat with propulsion. File:Gigant_Jet_Shell.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) using Gigant Jet Shell to launch his rubbery and boosted body like a rocket projectile. File:Aqua_Jet.png|Oshawott (Pokemon) using Aqua Jet to launch himself at high speeds. File:V._Maximum_Overdrive_Attack.png|Metal Sonic's V. Maximum Overdrive Attack propels him with immense force and velocity. Jiger.jpg|Jiger (Gamera vs Jiger) can fly by expelling pressurized seawater from two nozzles in the back of her head File:Cole_macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (inFamous 2) File:Mizunes.jpg|The Mizune Family (Soul Eater) flying like rockets. Shinra's Mobility (Fire Force).gif|Shinra Kusakabe (Fire Brigade of Flames) using his Ignition Ability to fly like a high powered rocket. Godzilla.jp_-_Flying_Godzilla.jpg|Godzilla (Godzilla) using his Atomic Breath to propel himself through the air. Human-torch-flying-o.gif|Johnny Storm/Human Torch (Marvel Comics) Marvel-avengers-infinity-war-iron-man-sixth-scale-figure-hot-toys-silo-903421.png|Tony Stark/Iron Man (Marvel Comics) 139973-158577-cannonball_super.jpg|Sam Guthrie/Cannonball (Marvel Comics) jettisoning through the skies. Inferno (Marvel Comics).jpg|Dante Pertuz/Inferno (Marvel Comics) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transportation Category:Air-Based Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Energy Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Science Powers Category:Common Powers